Naruto Music Videos
by KashTheKwik
Summary: Well, the grasp of music was too strong for me and I have to do more parodies of songs I hear! It can't be helped... OH WELL R
1. My Crew

A/N: My first Naruto fic! I always thought it was funny how people who barely read the Naruto manga don't know who Asuma or Kurenai or even guy is. Of course though, everyone loves Kakashi, even if they are fans, and noone really cares about Asuma, Kurenai, or even Gai. So... I thought of a parody music video for D-12's My Band, starring The Crew, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai... Heh... Ooh, and please review! It's not my best work, but it's just good for a quick laugh...

My Crew by KashTheKwik  
-----------------------

The show starts with Kakashi sitting backstage, grinning as girls begin running up to him, begging and squealing for him to sign their copies of Come Come Paradise. The Silver haired Jounin smirked behind his mask, signing each one. On the other side of the backstage, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai sit at their table, waiting for someone... Anyone.... to approach them for a signature... They look up at the sign of the next show they would perform. In big, bold letters, it said "Hatake Kakashi"... and in smaller letters... simply, "The Crew".

Suddenly, a blond boy with glimmering blue eyes walks up to Kakashi... Of course, this young man is wearing an orange jumpsuit, and his breath smells faintly of ramen spice...

Naruto: _Excuse me... Kakashi! What do you think about the relationship between you and your group?! Also... Do you have any ramen?_

There is a silence as Kakashi looks up, as if in deep thought... Then finally, he walks onstage, and the other shinobis, follow, sighing at their job....

Kakashi:_I don't know dude...  
I think everybody's all jealous and shit  
Cause I'm like the lead jounin of the crew  
And I think everybody's got a fuckin problem with me dude  
And they need to take it up with me after the show  
Because..._

Kakashi begins running back and forth, jumping inside the auditorium, from balcony to stage, from stage to balcony, in his ninja garb, shaking his **"groove thang"** and holding the mic to where his mouth would be, if not covered by his masking...

Kakashi: _these chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they got the flu...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the dude...  
All because I'm the lead jounin of my crew!_

Kakashi: _So I get off the field right, and then I drop the spike,  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like,  
"Sup ladies, my name's Kakashi",  
I'm the lead singer in The Crew baby,_

_They're all like "Oh my god it's crazy,"  
"Sakura, oh my frickin' god it's Hatake",  
"I swear to frickin god dude you're frickin' sweet"  
"Please Kakashi, let's see the sharingan beat!"  
And by now the rest of the Jounins feel envy,  
Especially when I drop the headband and go sharingan-y.  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes,  
Throwin' their bras and gettin' me till I call rape!   
So like every single night they pick a fight with me,  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry,  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me,  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me.  
Yesterday Asuma tried to pull a kunai on me,  
Cause I told him Kurenai's my wife to be,  
This shinobi shit, it's the life for me,  
And all the other guys just despise me because..._

Kakashi: _these chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they got the flu...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the dude...  
All because I'm the lead jounin of my crew, my crew, my crew, my crew, _

_my crew, my crew, my crew, my crew, my crew, my crew..._

Gai gets fed up to the point of catching Kakashi in mid-air, spearing him and grabbing his mic, to stop their sharingan wielding jounin from showboating anymore. A tussle begins till Gai falls through the air, landing on the ground, but mic in hand...

Gai: _You just wanna see a jounin backwards don't you?!  
Hey Neji how come we don't train on proto?  
Smash these trees, and pull a performance,  
But we get verse, and Kakashi's chorus,   
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Gai (oh I thought you was Asuma.)  
What the hell is wrong with that taijutsu room?!  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know taijutsu, see it's simple but,  
All I did was read a Uchiha Itachi book,  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map,  
Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back..._

Gai laughs suddenly yelling "49-52!" As he runs away from a stampeding group of angry Kakashi fan-boys who threaten to shave his eyebrows with hedge-clippers! The screen in the back of the stage turns on to show Asuma and Kurenai speaking in The Crew's dressing room early today...

Asuma: _look at Hatake's little punk ass thinkin' he the shit._  
Kurenai: _Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick._  
Asuma: _Hey I thought we had an session with Yamanaka Ino..?_  
([Kakashi shows himself from a curtain:] _No I had an session not you two!_)  
Kurenai: _You gonna be late for mission!_  
Asuma: _Man I ain't goin' to mission!_  
Kurenai: _But our students are screwed up and his are leadin'!_  
Asuma: _You know what man I'ma say somethin! Hey yo Kak!_  
([Kakashi looks from the curtain again:] _You got somethin to say?!_)  
Asuma: _Man no!_  
Kurenai:_ I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up!_  
Asuma: _Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up!  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew!  
_Kurenai: _When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man...._

In all the turmoil, Kurenai is the next to steal the mic, hurrying away... 

Kurenai: _They say Kakashi rock, but the crew does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the Konoha park  
I'm gonna let the world know that Kurenai is hot!  
I should cut out his eye before the fight starts,  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fool,  
Every time I hear (Hey dude I love your crew)  
We ain't a crew, we don't make decisions  
We get D and Kakashi gets A Missions,   
And these guys think I can't make things explode,  
([Kakashi:] Kurenai carry my bag)  
Fool carry your own!  
Can't make it to the fight, genins in the way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Sakura and Sasuke?)_

Before Kakashi can get to Kurenai, the crimson eyed jounin and female of the group passes it to the resident smoker amidst all the chaos, then pushes Kakashi into a mob of screaming fan-girls, who nearly consume him...

Asuma: _god dammit I'm sick of this group,  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot,  
I told you I made the jutsus, and wrote all the scolls,  
Till Kakashi took all the rolls,   
When I was a genin, I was in the back,  
When I was a chuunin, I was in the back,  
Fuck the other countries, I got suggestions,  
Fuck Kakashi, ask us the questions,  
Like who's the crew, how we get started,  
(What about Kakashi?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the hottest guy in the group  
Cough up a lung, girls think I'm cute._  
Gai told me to train taijutsu to get all buff,  
I did two and half sets and then I couldn't get up,  
Fuck crew, I'm out of this group,  
I'm gonna start a fight with Itachi and fly the coop...

Finally, Kakashi gets the mic back, screaming into it in a boy-band like voice...

Kakashi: _Girl why cant you see you're the only one for me  
And it just tears my mangas apart to know that you dont know my name!  
  
_

Asuma comes from behind, hammering Kakashi in the back and knocking him out....

Asuma: _these chicks don't even know the name of my crew...  
But they're all on me like they got the flu...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the dude...  
All because I'm the lead jounin of my crew._Kakashi gets back up, and disappears... Asuma looks around, only finding a log where Asuma had been... and suddenly, Kakashi pulls the Subterranian Decapitation technique through tile floor, leaving Asuma there...Kakashi: _My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew! My crew!   
My cccrrreeeeewwww baby!  
_  
  
Asuma: _The best jounins in all of Konoha- The Crew!_  
  
The scene finally cuts to the four jounin, Kakashi in the front, with a mic and wearing the outfit of a black silk shirt, open to expose his chest. He also wears silk pants to match, as the others in the back, merely do a background dance....Kakashi: _I'm the lead jounin of my crew,  
I love Come Come Paradise too!   
And the lead jounin of my crew, my paradise!  
Makes all the pretty girl's want to dance,  
My paradise, look out for my next single it's called 'My Paradise'!  
My para-para-para-para, my paradise!  
Makes all the pretty girls want to dance,  
And take off their underpants,  
My paradise makes all the pretty girls wanna dance,  
And take off their underpants, my paradise,  
Where'd everybody go?_

The scene ends with Kakashi looking around, a single spotlight on him and him alone... Suddenly, three pairs of eyes glimmer from the darkness... The last thing scene before the screen blacks out is Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai attacking Kakashi....

-------------------------------

And that's the end! Yes, slightly stupid I know... But please, review!


	2. Boy Who Likes Ramen

A/N: I've decided this Naruto fic was so successful in getting reviews, then I'm going to continue it with more random stories. Best of all, I can go at my own pace and never have to continue a story, because it seems like all the fics I try to begin with a plot, never… Work out… But that's ok… Instead, we'll do random songs as acted out and pertaining to the Naruto Cast! Here we have Hinata singing her inner thoughts about none other then Naruto, to the background of the funky song "Aisle Ten (Hello Allison)". So um… Let's begin! Also take note that anything in parenthesis is Neji questioning his little cousin... Heh heh.

Boy Who Likes Ramen

Hinata stares wistfully outside the Ichiraku Ramen Diner, sweeping up and taking on her new part-time job as a waitress of sorts, along with taking any odd jobs around the diner, such as sweeping now. She wore a tawny apron over her regular long-sleeve jacket. The apron actually seemed to compare to her paler tan hoody, her forehead protector round her neck glinting from the light of the sun. Suddenly, the oldest of the Hyuuga sisters blushed deepest scarlet and went back to sweeping her head down.

Neji, working the register for the day, saw this and shook his head softly, allowing himself a small smile, He could easily tell what… Or rather who was coming now. The door's bell tingled and rang out once and twice again, as a young genin with blonde hair that was untamable by any standpoint, a trademark orange jacket and a beaming white smile that lit a room and blinded a few pedestrians along the way. Naruto only grinned and put dow… A whole lot of money, Neji could see… The Byakugan possessing Nin merely nodded and put it in the cash register. This must have been Naruto's payment for his monthly tab, like the boss had said…

Hinata however, was still starring till Neji snapped his fingers right near her ears, causing her a startled jump as she went to take her order, singing softly… Neji stands beside her, as she takes Naruto's order but Neji follows her into the back, stopping her with his hand grasping her wrist firmly and keeping the blushing girl put, atleast long enough to explain to him why she couldn't talk to him or atleast say SOMETHING. ANYTHING…

_Hinata: I see him at my job (Neji: uh-huh.),  
He carries himself so well, (so well.)  
I made myself a promise, (what's that?)  
Not to get emotional… (uh-huh.)  
I never remain stable (…stable.)  
I take another glance at you, (At him?)_  
_If we were at a dance, whoa-whoa  
Then I__ would have to dance with you,_

Hinata suddenly looks outside the double circle windows at Naruto who his vaguely looking at the roof, in deep contemplation, till he itches his head and yawns and keeps talking, her blushing increasing… She only vaguely remembers to put a kettle of water on the electric stove and getting the ramen out.

_ In these milky eyes,  
I see myself in elequant strives (elequant strives…),  
As a blushing bride,  
Here goes nothing to him (what-what?)_

Hinata hugs herself and closes her eyes taking a step forward to the door and speaks out her feelings, blushing profusely…

_Hello Naruto, I wanna hold your hand,  
I haven't been the same girl,  
Since I saw you comin' in,  
Let's have a toast to the boy who likes ramen…(Yeah…)_

_Hello Naruto, I wanna hold your hand,  
I haven't been the same girl,  
Since I saw you comin' in,  
Show my love to the boy who likes ramen…(Check it out)_

Hinata smiles softly as she opens her eyes only to find… She didn't take a step outside, but merely a step into the door, just proclaiming her love for… A swerving door. Her head drops as she begins to point her index fingers together and Neji slaps his head, dragging his hand down his face exasperatedly…

_Hinata:__I saw him, about a quarter after nine (After nine.)__  
He shined the neon sign,_  
_Where is he from? (His mom…)_  
_He floats like an angel of mine,_  
_Into my life, (light)_  
_And leave me with this song to write,_  
_And now I'm loaded, holding it back,_  
_I see him now, exactly where's at,_  
_With a line of customers getting mad,_  
_They can't see who I see, (Feh.)_  
_The love king made it easier, one so fine as he…_  
_  
And in these milky eye__s,  
All I can see is everything's fine, (Not everything's fine…)__  
With a turning stomach,__  
Running bad thoughts through my head… (What?!)_

Neither Hyuuga child realizes it, but the kettle by now has boiled all it's water is gone, making it slightly futile to make ramen… Of course, neither one has realized it yet.

_Hello Naruto, I wanna hold your hand,__  
I haven't been the same girl,_  
_Since I saw you comin' in,_  
_Let's have a toast to the boy who likes ramen…__(Yeah…)_

_Hello Naruto, I wanna hold your hand,_  
_I haven't been the same girl,_  
_Since I saw you comin' in,_  
_Show my love to the boy who likes ramen…(Check it out)  
__  
__He came in here again (Yeah?)  
I was sweepin up the area, (Area…)  
I made myself a promise (what's that?)  
That I would finally talk to him. (Negative.)  
As I remain unstable (Stable.)  
I take another order for you..(For you.)  
Then I ran into the kitchen, whoa-whoa,  
I'm sure I look like a blushing fool…  
I see it too. (Whoa.)_

Hinata put her head down, about to sing again, closing her eyes but not taking a step… Neji ran to the kettle now almost red from overheating with nothing in it but steam. He ran out into the table and dumped it into the sink outside, as Naruto had full view to Hinata's singing, his eyes going wide as the lyrics came out…

_And in these milky eyes,__  
All I can see is everything's fine, (Not everything's fine…)_  
_With a turning stomach,_  
_Running bad thoughts through my head… (What?!)_

_Hello Naruto, I wanna hold your hand,__  
I haven't been the same girl__  
Since I saw you comin' in,__  
Let's have a toast to the boy who likes ramen…__(Yeah…)_

_Hello Naruto, I wanna hold your hand,_  
_I haven't been the same girl,_  
_Since I saw you comin' in_  
_Show my love to the boy who likes ramen…(Check it out)_

There was silence… Neji blinked and slowly stepped back out into the kitchen, to take off the electric oven… Hinata's head sagged down, and she was about to walk out of the store, ready to throw down her apron at the very glimpse at Naruto's shocked look, his eyes almost ready to bulge out… Before she was able to make her quick escape, she felt someone take her wrist and her milky eyes winced, feeling as though Neji would be telling her that she still had to work, regardless of what she said… But it was… The blonde headed genin that haunted her dreams and now her eyes… He kissed her on the cheek and blushed softly, a smile on his features…

Watching from the kitchen, Neji smirked slightly and went to the time-clock over by the exit door from the kitchen, taking Hinata's time-card and counting it out for the day, since he doubted she'd be getting back to work anytime soon…

A/N: Phew, I kinda liked that one… I think the next one shall be a romance as well… Maybe Sakura X Sasuke… Then again, I hated having to prep that for the chapter...

Read and Review…


End file.
